What I Like About You
by Rubyyy
Summary: What does Seokbong and Shinmi like about each other? They find out.


**Disclaimer: **The characters do not belong to me, however I do own the story, thank you.

**Author's Note:** This is my new favourite pairing, I absolutely adorreeee this couple! Seokbong/Shinmi are so cute together; they have a strong love and admiration for each other, and they absolutely sparkle, in a very simple, understated way.

I realized that they didn't fully declare their feelings for each other through the show (though of course, there were love confessions and cheekiness abound), so i thought i'd fill in the gaps a little. This fic is placed slightly before the show's finale.

(If you want to find out more about this drama, just google 'Birth of The Rich', and you should find something :))

...**  
**

"Choi Seokbong."

"Hmmm?"

"Why do you… like me?"

"Why are you asking me this?

"Well… umm…"

"I thought you've stopped doubting me. Are you doubting me, Director Lee Shin Mi?"

"What? Who says I'm doubting you? And why do you still call me that?"

"Technically, you are still…"

"No matter. I'm merely asking a simple question, that's all. It's not that difficult to answer! Why do you like me?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I didn't."

"You're sure about this."

"Just tell me already!"

"Okay! Okay. Gosh, you're impatient."

"What? You like me because…"

"Stop it. Just stop it for a minute and let me talk!"

"Fine."

"Awww, did I upset my Soon Mi? You look _so_ cute when you're angry, my Soon Mi. That pout does wonders for your lips."

"Don't talk to me."

"I thought I'm the one who should be talking."

"You…"

"Can I talk now?"

"Okay, okay, whatever. Just tell me why you like me already."

"Well, you have a strong personality, and you're not afraid to show it…"

"Mmhmm?"

"…you are decisive and rational…"

"Uh huh."

"and you possess determination and perseverance…"

"Hmmm."

"…but that's not why I like you."

"WHAT? Then why did you… Yah! Stop holding my hands. You know I…"

"…love it when my hands are holding yours?"

"Yah! Choi Seokbong! That's not what I was going to say."

"Oh, you just won't admit it, my Soon Mi."

"Not in front of you anyway."

"See? Exactly what I like about you. You have this whole… façade about you. You want to be strong, you want to be fierce, you want to be emotionless. But all it takes is for someone like me to reach out, hold your hand, and that façade begins to crumble."

"Are you implying that I'm an easy woman?"

"Sigh. Will you just listen to me?"

"You better make this good."

"I like you because I see the tenderness in your eyes when you look at me, even when you're angry. I like you because you're spontaneous with me, despite all the caution you throw to the wind every other time. I like you because even though you can't express your feelings the way you want to all the time, I know you try. I know you're trying to like someone like me, and I appreciate that."

"You're wrong, Choi Seokbong."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't like you."

"W-what?"

"I don't like you."

"Oh."

"I don't like-"

"I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIM-MMMPH!"

"Shh. Choi Seokbong."

"MMPPH!"

"It's your turn to shut up and listen to me."

"MMPPH."

"So listen here: I don't like you. _I love you_."

"Mmmph?"

"I love you for liking me; for liking me despite my weaknesses, for liking me despite my idiosyncrasies. I know you like me for who I am, and I love you for that."

"Mmmph."

"Oh, sorry. I forgot to take my finger off your lips-mmmpph!"

"I love you too, Lee Shin Mi. I love you so much, my heart is about to burst."

"Then maybe you should kiss me again."

"Do you want me to get a heart attack? I could die any moment, y'know."

"At least you'll die happy."

"You flatter yourself."

"But you know I'm right."

"I'm the happiest man in the world right now."

"And you're all mine."

"So that makes two of us the luckiest people in the world."

"I don't think I could dispute that statement."

"Good. Then, let's kiss on it, my Soon Mi."

"I thought you'd never ask, Choi Seokbong."


End file.
